Una melodía al piano
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Edward estaba sentado al piano. Alice cantaba la canción que había escrito para ella. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿por qué no se lo podía decir sin más?... Un beso, una canción... Alice/Edward?


Hola!! Después de una larga temporada sin escribir (maldito instituto, malditos profesores, malditos exámenes...), subo esta historia que escribí hace un siglo. Va dedicada especialmente a Chiby!! (_usa_) y a Anyra-Luna (lo siento _Tibur_); aunque no la escribí en un principio para ninguna de las dos. Para los fanáticos del género slash tendrán que esperar un poco, pero os aseguro un futuro muuuuuuy prometedor. Bueno aquí está el fic, que sin querer se convirtió en songfic (My inmortal de Evanescence, recomiendo escucharla), de Edward y Alice (que conste que es un poco cómico, eh??):

**Una melodía al piano**

La casa estaba completamente en silencio. Apenas se notaban los pasos de bailarina de Alice, suaves y pausados, que iban bajando a un ritmo relajante y armónico las escaleras, como si sus pies fuesen suaves plumas sobre la madera de cerezo del suelo.

Edward descansaba erguido frente al piano, componiendo mentalmente una canción. No respiraba, no se movía, apenas movía los ojos. Su cuerpo inerte frente al piano habría pasado por parte del mobiliario de no ser por el brillo de su piel al contacto con la luz del sol.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Alice desde el último peldaño de la escalera. Sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas en un leve susurro casi inaudible, pero sabía que Edward la había escuchado.

- Emmett y Rosalie están con Bella y Jacob llevando a Ness a la playa – los ojos de Edward iban de una tecla a otra del piano, recordando la canción -. Carlisle está trabajando y Esme con Charlie. Sabes que se lleva muy bien con Sue. Jazz ha salido a cazar – sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por encima del piano, pasando de escalas, jugando con acordes, dejando salir la pasión en cada nota, en cada roce con cada tecla.

Alice estaba a su lado, apoyada en el piano de cola sintiendo las vibrantes notas, la velocidad de las corcheas. De repente la melodía cambió, tomado un ritmo y una música distinta.

- Canta – susurraron los labios de Edward mientras le tendía la letra a Alice. Ella lo agarró confusa.

El papel temblaba en sus dedos. Le bastaron unos segundos para leerla y deducir su música, poco a poco fue sintiendo como los dedos de Edward se movían con ligereza y suavidad componiendo los acordes de la música que ella hacía sonar en su mente.

Alice se giró sobre sí misma y mirando al gran ventanal, de espaldas al piano y a Edward, comenzó a cantar:

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
All the little pieces falling shatter  
Shards of me  
Too sharp to put back together  
Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her  
And I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no more_

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me  
Convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?  
So I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no  
Bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe no more

((No respiro más- Traducción de Breath no more, Evanescence:

Estuve mirando en el espejo por tanto tiempo

Que he llegado a creer que mi alma está al otro lado

Todas las pequeñas piezas cayendo, quebrándose

Pedazos de mí,

Demasiado afilados para juntarlos de nuevo,

Demasiado pequeños para importar

Pero suficientemente grande para cortarme en tantos pequeños pedazos.

Si trato de tocarla

Y sangro,

Sangro,

Y respiro,

No respiro más.

Respiro y trato de hallar el bienestar de mi alma,

Una vez más te niegas a beber como un niño testarudo

Miénteme

Convénceme de que siempre he estado enferma

Y todo esto tendrá sentido cuando mejore

Pero conozco la diferencia

Entre yo y mi reflejo,

Y no puedo evitar sino preguntarme:

¿A cuál de nosotras amas?

Así que sangro,

Sangro,

Y respiro,

Respiro, no...

Sangro,

Sangro

Y respiro,

Respiro

Respiro-

No respiro más.))

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? – murmuró Alice apoyada en el gran ventanal, mientras aún resonaban las últimas notas en el piano de Edward.

- No entiendo qué quieres decir –contestó aún inmóvil ante el piano.

- Sí lo sabes Edward. Claro que lo sabes – Edward la miró por encima del hombro con la ignorancia marcando su expresión -. ¡Oh, venga vamos Edward! – gritó Alice -. Puedes escuchar mis pensamiento y yo veo el futuro, ¿recuerdas? – Edward seguía mirándola con expresión ausente -. Cuando escuchas lo que pienso, tomas decisiones, eliges inconscientemente una acción y yo la veo... – paró un segundo, miró a los ojos de Edward, que brillaban igual que todo su rostro hercúleo con la luz del sol -, algunas veces te rindes a mis pensamientos y tú también lo deseas y...

- Pero es tanto lo que ponemos en juego – dijo Edward poniéndose en pie -, es tanto lo que podemos perder – dio un paso hacia Alice -. Tú tienes a Jasper – otro paso -, yo tengo a Bella y a Ness – otro paso. Alice se pegó al cristal sintiendo el cuerpo de Edward frente al suyo -. Dime, Alice, qué pasaría si ocurre.

- El futuro es confuso – dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza. Notaba como la mano le temblaba y sintió la mano de Edward enlazándose a la suya. Él agarró su otra mano y la puso sobre sus hombros y agarró a Alice por la cintura. Ella respiró de nuevo y miró hacia arriba -. Yo no puedo oír tus pensamiento. Dime Edward, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Edward sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella. Presionó sus labio scon suavidad, mientras Alice lo atraía hacia sí, besándolo, agarrando con fuerza su mano, alargando ese momento en el tiempo.

Alice separó a Edward un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos rieron a la vez.

- No fue tan grave, ¿no? – rió Edward con mirada pícara.

- Fue sólo un beso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice ignorando las palabras del vampiro.

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Ah, menos mal! – dijo separándose de él y alejándose hasta el piano -. Porque no puedes enamorarte de mí, quiero que eso quede bien claro, aunque con lo fantástica que soy te entendería – rió.

- No tienes remedio.

- Ya lo sé – dijo apoyándose en el piano con actitud felina -. Por eso te quiero, hermanito.

- Yo también te quiero, hermanita – Dijo Edward sentándose de nuevo al piano, mientras observaba a Alice marcharse -. Nuestra relación no habría tenido futuro.

- Y además – contestó Alice desde lo alto de las escaleras -, no besas tan bien como Jazz.

****.****

Maneras de cortarlos había miles, sin embargo, esta fue la más cómica y sin duda la que caracteriza la locura de Alice y el galanteo de Edward. Les gustó?? Espero sus comentarios. (lo siento Ana, te dejé a medias xD). Le agradezco a Chiby la aportación de la canción, así como su traducción e interpretación!!


End file.
